


Waiting

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne is waiting to hear about an important job and Sebastian provides distractions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

“Rin, baby. Refreshing your email every two seconds is not going to make the response come any faster.” Sebastian walked into the kitchen and saw me bent over the counter and staring at my phone.  
“Ssshhhh.” I held up a finger and watched my phone load. The anticipation was killing. My emails loaded and, much to my despair, none of them were the one I wanted.   
“Don’t ‘sshh’ me.” He came over and knocked my hand down before rubbing my back. I flicked my screen, watching with baited breathe. Disappointed again.   
“They don’t want me. They’re playing with me. Why give me false hope?” I whined, my hands shaking. Sebastian wrapped his arm around me and pulled my body close to his.   
“Baby. You’re amazing. Maybe they’re trying to type up the perfect way to say it.” He bent down and kissed the top of my head. “You got this in bag.” He added, rubbing my back as I flicked the screen again.   
“Or they’re putting it off because I suck.” I scoffed, watching the screen show nothing new.   
“You know what? No. I’m not having this.” Sebastian grabbed my phone and used his height to his advantage, playing technological keep away. “You are not going to stress out this much. No.” He said sternly as he put my phone up and stood in front of me.   
“You’re mean.” I sat in my chair with my arms folded and pouted.   
“I’m doing this because I love you.” He looked at me and smiled. I stuck my tongue out he raised an eyebrow. “You better watch that tongue, sweetheart.” He said sternly as he hugged me tight.  
“I’m sorry.” I cooed, hugging him tight and smiling.   
“I know, baby. You’re stressed. But you’re stressing over nothing, darling.” Sebastian kissed the top of my head as it rested on his chest.   
“I don’t like waiting.” I whined. I felt his hand twist and pet my hair, causing me to let out a purr.  
“Nobody does.” He chuckled. “I’ve got an idea. How about we watch a movie and have some ice cream? And the movie is over, you can check your phone again. How does that sound?” He asked, lifting my chin so I could look at him. He smiled at me before kissing my forehead.   
“Can we watch West Side Story?” I met his eyes and smiled. “Pretty please?!” I begged.  
“Yes we can.” As soon as he said that, I hugged him again and jumped off the stool I was sitting on. I bolted into the living room and jumped on the couch and the dogs joined me. “You didn’t even tell me what kind of ice cream you want!” He chuckled from the kitchen.   
“You really have to ask?” I giggled, looking into the kitchen as I held a pillow. I heard the freezer open and silverware being taken from the drawer.  
“Mint chocolate chip and rocky road?” He held up the containers where I could see, grinning. I nodded and he grabbed bowls, scooping the ice cream into the bowls and humming. He put everything away and came into the living room, seeing the movie pulled up on the television.   
“MMM, gimme!” I reached my hands out and grinned at him. He hands me my ice cream and chuckled before moving Bo so he could sit next to me. Bo moved closer to me and slid under my arm.  
“Why does my dog like you more?” He joked, starting the movie and taking a bite of his ice cream.   
“Because I’m awesome.” I grinned and took a bite of my own ice cream before kissing him.   
“See? As easy as it is to say bad things about yourself, it’s just as easy to say nice things.” He kissed my temple and reached his spoon into my bowl, taking a bite of my ice cream.   
“My ice cream!” I hissed, pulling the bowl away. I took another bite and teased him before cuddling up to him. We watched the movie and finished our ice cream, stopping only occasionally to sing.   
When the movie was over, I ran into the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink. Sebastian walked into the kitchen with that irritatingly cocksure swagger. The one I love. I looked at him with my arms folded.   
“What’s that look about?” He smirked and crossed his arms, mirroring me.   
“My phone? Give it. I need to check.” I held out my hand and moved my fingers. He moved over to the cabinet that I couldn’t reach and got my phone down. He started to hand me my phone and pulled it away.  
“What do you say?” He held it away and grinned.  
“Give it to me now or if I get the job, you’re not going to help me celebrate.” I kept my hand out and said crossly.   
“Here you go.” He handed me my phone and sat down. I opened it and went to my email. The anticipation was killing me. I flicked the screen and saw the email. My hand shook as I tapped to open the email.   
Ms. Winters,  
We are pleased to inform you that you will continue to interpret for Mr. Sebastian Stan at all future comic conventions and events.  
My mouth fell open and I could have cried. I got it. I’m keeping my job.   
“So? You worried for nothing?” Sebastian grinned, that smug tone in his voice. I walked over to him and grabbed his face, crashing my lips to his.   
“You aren’t getting rid of me. Not ever.” I grinned against his lips.   
“So, it’s time to celebrate?” He asked me, hugging me tight.   
“It’s time to celebrate.” I kissed him again and giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.


End file.
